


Whump-o-ween

by MajesticTrash



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Characters to be added, Jim whump, Multi, No happiness here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome, no good endings, only pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticTrash/pseuds/MajesticTrash
Summary: A collection of whump stories for various characters
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. info!

ALRIGHT SO TIME FOR A LIL INFO!

Throughout all of October I will be updating this fic with chapters about whumping various characters. I mean, obviously XD  
So for the rest of this spoopy month you can look forward to suffering of all shapes, sizes, colors, and styles! =D

I'll update this fics tags about characters, ships, themes, and so on when chapters are posted. Don't want to give away any spoilers now do I? So for the time being, you get to guess who gets what happened to them! (note, since no one requested anything about 3 below nothing about them will be in this fic. But don't give up hope! If I have time, and you request something, I MIGHT be able to fit it in! and not just about 3 below, but things in general)

Also you honestly would be surprised just how many people wanted to be anon. But hey, I don't judge. And I get it, I mean when you want something dark, terrible, and dirty, you might not want everyone knowing it's you and your secret desire. oh also all characters are aged up. I do NOT do underage anything


	2. Jim's interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Arthur has demanded for them to learn about Gunmar's plans, starting with Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright first chapter! requested by someone who wishes to remain anon. Don't worry, I can keep a secret~
> 
> Enjoy the whump!
> 
> I know Jim will ;)

“Fine. I will show mercy and not end his life.” everyone felt a wave of relief. Only to have it become stopped once Arthur added  
“take him to the dungeon. Extract information out of him.” Claire was stopped by Douxie once he was being hauled away  
“what does he mean ‘extract information out of him?!’” Douxie looked into her eyes with fear  
“not here, not now. We will get him out later. Just trust me”

……………………..

Jim was shoved forcefully to the ground, face landing in a small puddle. He felt his arms being grabbed and yanked apart. Looking from side to side he saw large metal cuffs and chains now attached to him stretching far too much, causing a sting in his wrists. He saw that the room he currently resided in was small with a large table, a cloak draped over it next to a miniature forge. He faced a wall with a tiny window hardly a gnome could crawl out of. Someone, who Jim assumed was his handler, spoke in hate behind him  
“wait there troll. Feel at home in the darkness where you belong” Jim mumbled  
“half troll.” The human stepped out of the chamber, a large metal door behind Jim closed making a heavy thud noise. Jim just sighed, trying to adjust himself which caused him to simply winch from the cuffs  
“alright not to self. Don’t move.” Jim closed his eyes and waited, hoping this would all be over soon. There was no way he was just going to be left here for long. The others would find a way to bust him out of here. Hope still sparkled within him thinking that. He would get back home, he would see his mother, go on dates with Claire, visit Blinky and everyone else, eat burritos with Toby, everything would go right. Or at least he wished for that to happen. Highly doubting it but hey, a half troll can dream. The door slowly opened and a man spoke in a gruff tone  
“ah. New toy to play with.” the man slowly walked in front of Jim, large and with wild looking eyes  
“I hope you last longer than the others” a few other men walked around Jim and readied their blades.  
Jim huffed out  
“what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“obviously you’re not very bright.” the man snapped his fingers and ordered  
“strip him.” Jim felt the swords dig under the different plates on his body. The armor always did feel like a second skin, but this? He would have never imagined the pain it would cause. It felt as if his actual skin was being peeled off. The sounds of metal creaking and breaking apart was muffled by Jim’s cries of pain. The plates being snapped and torn off, some parts smaller while others larger. Jim’s body began to shake and writhe in pain. They moved to his stomach and broke off the armor plates there, along with the ones on his back, at the same time. Jim’s vision blurred and wet almost as red as his armor when he noticed a pile of it being built up nearby. Once his torso was torn apart, they moved onto his arms. The small armor on his fingers felt like they were taking the very digits they were attached to off. Jim’s skin sizzled and felt raw. Like this immense heat was finally being cooled and it stung like hell.  
“stop. Not there. Not yet at least” Jim heard the main man speak as the others had moved downwards  
“upper body for now.” the others nodded and stepped aside as the main man grabbed a serrated knife and walked up to Jim  
“strange thing you have there. Let me have a closer look” the man tapped the flat part of his blade against the corrupted shard. Jim cried as he felt it dig deeper into him, like the very thing had just began to pierce his heart

“oh? Wonder what this is. Well I can’t have this in the way now can I?” the man gripped the shard and pulled, harder and harder. Jims thrashed-or at the very least tried to as he was being held down-as much as he could. The flesh was being torn on the inside as the shard moved out, causing more damage than it did going in  
“oh. It’s stuck.” the man mumbled in irritation. He gripped it with both hands and yanked. It finally slid out and Jim nearly blacked out. The man scratched his beard as he looked it over. He mumbled something Jim couldn’t focus on. The next thing Jim saw was the man now in front of him looking at the amulet  
“now what is this strange contraption?” Jim hissed through his teeth  
“stop! that’s the amu-” Jim gagged on a wad of spit in his mouth as the man slid the serrated knife under it, tearing into Jim’s flesh. He carved around it and then pushed the knife deeper into Jim’s skin in an attempt to pry it off. With a loud rip noise it came off, along with a large chunk of Jim’s skin. Jim went lax and spat out…blood? Jim wasn’t sure what horrified him more. That the amulet was gone, or that his insides started to bleed. The man placed the amulet onto the table then turned and ordered  
“all of you, leave.” the others nodded and promptly left. Once the door closed Jim saw the man as he removed the cloak from the large table. Jim’s eyes went wide when he saw a large variety of torture tools. The man smiled as he ran a finger over a few  
“beast, we’re going to play a little game. You tell me all you know. And it wont hurt…as much” Jim tried to be smug and look tougher than he felt. He couldn’t let his torturer see he was winning  
“you think those things scare me? I’ve been threatened by worse” the man picked up a slim knife and blew on it  
“I don’t care if they scare you or not. All I want you to do is tell me through your cries, wails, and screams. Oh, and go ahead and be as loud as you want. No one will hear you down here”

“I’m not afraid of you.”  
“I don’t care if you are or not. Now then. I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you a small sum of time right now to tell me what you know about Gunmar’s plans”  
“okay, first I don’t know anything-” Jim watched the man heat up the forge  
“-second I’m not even apart of this!” The man was sarcastic in reply  
“oh you clearly are not! Armored and found in our territory. Obviously not a scout at all. Although, I am surprised you went out in daylight. Then again it would be the smartest thing since no one would have expected a scout to be out and about at this hour.”  
“I’m not a scout! I’m not with Gunmar!”  
“hm. Mhm.” the man slipped a blade into the forge’s coals  
“as that readies, tell me your name. I want to remember it along with your face, and those noises you’ll make. I like to memorize each detail of my work. I am an artist. The greatest in all the land! And you, my new toy, will be my fresh canvas!”  
“you’re a creep you know that?” The man smiled as he pulled out the sword  
“let’s feel the surface” the man went behind Jim and ran a cold hand down Jim’s back, around his shoulders, and neck  
“so smooth. And much softer. Interesting” Jim snapped trying to turn his head and shake his body  
“hey HEY! HANDS OFF!”  
“no don’t speak. Not yet. I want silence to remember every detail. Some body hair like a human would have. The build of one too. You are a curious case. I think I’ll make you unique. Oh yes. You will be unique indeed.” the man pat Jim’s head  
“Oh don’t worry, I promise I won’t let anyone kill you. Breathe a sigh of relief. I want to keep my new toy alive. I know I can craft you into nothing short of fascination. Always wanted a pet troll too.”  
“I’M NOT YOUR PET AND HANDS OFF!” Jim snapped trying to shake his head only to stop and cry when he felt the hot sharp tip of the blade sink lightly into the back of his neck. The man chuckled  
“let’s make a faint outline. A true artist makes sure to do light strokes, just in case he wishes to start over” Jim cried and thrashed as the hot blade slowly sunk just a little deeper and was pulled down Jim’s spine, blood spilling out in small sums

The man hushed Jim  
“stay still toy. You don’t want me to ruin my new canvas do you?”  
“stop! STOP!”  
“YOU stop toy. Do you WANT to be ruined?! Behave for both our interest!” the blade stopped at the small of Jim’s back, blood sizzled at it trickled down onto the blade  
“now toy. Tell me your name and-”  
“IT’S JIM!”  
“well you’re easy to coax information out of. Jim. A human name? You truly are a strange one” the man took the blade away from Jim’s back giving Jim a tiny respite.  
“there, see? Was that so hard? Now. Tell me about Gunmar”  
“I don’t know anything.” Jim felt the hot tip trace down his spine and across his ribs. Moving around and around in order to slice into each individual space.  
“I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING! I DON’T EVEN LIVE IN THIS TIME!”  
“now that’s just nonsense. You make the nicest noises. Be proud of that, not many get to boast!” Jim closed his eyes and tried to take in a deep breath and relax his body. He heard the man step away and ruffle through something. The man tilted Jim’s head up by the chin  
“look at me.” Jim opened his eyes and saw what looked like to be surgery supplies  
“you trolls working for your dark master. Must be thought of as an honor right? Well, how about I let you be closer to him.”  
“Wha-” Jim stopped as his head was held in place and a hot poker was slowly inserted into his right eye. Jim began to thrash in place causing the metal object to dig deeper inside.  
“easy now boy. Easy. The more you thrash the more you’ll hurt yourself.” the man gave a nasty smile as he sunk it deeper in. Jim’s mind was scrambled as it felt the intrusive object ruin his sight. The man slowly slid the poker out of Jim’s head. Through the intense pain it felt like a blessing to have it be gone

“hold still. We’re almost done.” Jim felt various smaller tools be inserted into him, pulling out whatever burnt tender flesh was left. Jim almost passed out and twitched from this pain. The main casually tossed the useless flesh into the forge to help keep it nice and hot  
“there, doesn’t that feel better? don’t you just look so much more like your master! Now tell me. What are Gunmar’s plans?” Jim weakly stated  
“I don’t know.”  
“shame. Well I’m sure you’ll know it soon enough. Why don’t we try something a bit more simple. Would that make you happy?” Jim, through his fading half vision, saw the man take a heavy bone cutter and walk over. Jim felt the man grip a horn tight and began to carve  
“your head must feel heavy with these. Let me help lighten the pressure” Jim had hardly given his horns much thought ever since he got them. Sure sleeping had to be adjusted, but other than that they weren’t a problem. He had no idea they would hurt this badly. He felt each and every movement of the saw as it worked its way through the bone. Then with one powerful snap, the horn came off. The man felt the weight of it and smiled  
“i do believe I just found my newest paper weight. Good, I misplaced my last one. Fairly sure one of those blasted gnomes stole it.” the man let go of Jim’s head, watching it slump loosely. Jim tried his best to focus on his breathing. that’s all he could do right now. The man began to hum a melody, short and simple. He repeated it as he picked up a few different items.  
“Jim. Wake up Jim. don’t go to sleep just yet, alright?” Jim opened his eyes and looked to see the man with a shorter blade, thinner too  
“how about you do something for me and I do something for you? Alright?” Jim weakly mumbled  
“o...k”  
“good. Good. Now, tell me where you came from”  
“Arcadia...oaks”  
“never heard of that place. Is it around here?”  
“no...”  
“who do you live with?”  
“my mother...”  
“name?”  
“Barbara...”

“strange name for a troll. Your entire clan is odd isn’t it?” Before Jim could say anything else he felt the thin knife dig into his ribs, deeper and deeper in between each one of them  
“see Jim, the trick is to cut juuust enough so you feel it but it minimizes the damage so you will last longer. Ohh you have so many possibilities! Things I can do on both human and troll! You truly are an absolute delight! Look at me Jim” the man tilted Jim’s head so the two can make eye contact  
“I PROMISE to NEVER get bored of you, alright?” the man gave a loud laugh and pat Jim’s head. The man stood up and grabbed a curved blade  
“now then! Onto the true art!” the man moved behind Jim and gently dragged the tip of the blade across Jim’s shoulders. Light enough to simply causing tingling  
“where to begin where to begin...let’s see...Jim do you have a vote? Should I begin on the left, right, or center? I can’t decide, help me please” Jim tried his best to focus. He gathered up as much strength as he could muster. He wouldn’t cave in. he was Jim, the trollhunter. He’s gone through hell and back and he is NOT about to submit easily to this madman! Jim grit his teeth and tired his best to pull on the metal cuffs and chains. He ignored the absolute pain his body was feeling. He snorted in anger and roared even. The man simply began laughing at Jim’s fruitless struggles  
“my! Look at you! Such a strong little thing! And here I was afraid you had given up so easy!”  
“NEVER! I’LL ESCAPE FROM HERE AND END YOU!”  
“oh feisty! Now, keep that up for me will you?” Jim gasped as he felt the curved blade cut deeper into his previous wounds around his neck  
“now Jim, I don’t want to sever anything important so hold still”  
“NEVER!”  
“very well. Your choice” the man made a sudden deep cut and It made Jim go limp. He spat out blood and shook  
“there. That should help keep you calm. Don’t worry, that wasn’t anything vital. Now. let’s begin on your left side.”

Jim felt the man start to dig and carve out bits and piece of his skin, peeling the layers off  
“as much as I adore your blue skin, let’s see how red your body can get” carve after carve, slice after slice, his body simply started to ache from the air blowing against it. He didn’t want to even guess how much he was skinned. Would he even recover?  
“now. How’s abou-” the man stopped as the door was opened up. Jim heard the familiar voice  
“how goes it?” the man bowed  
“it goes well my king! He has only provided useless information, but he’s already started to cave in. only a matter of time now!”  
“good.” Arthur made a face of disgust from the morbid practice he was currently witnessing. He was a leader, he had to stay strong and not flinch at horrid things even like this.  
“has the beast spoken anything about the others?”  
“not at all. He will soon enough, I assure you” king Arthur made a simply grunt of approval. Jim felt a hand grab the back of his neck  
“listen here beast.” Jim cried as he felt the hand tighten it’s grasp, thumb digging into his sensitive exposed flesh  
“you’re going to tell me of your masters plans. You WILL be broken. You WILL comply. You will be rewarded with life if you do so. I am feeling mercy for you. You will inform-”  
“I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING! I DON’T WORK FOR GUNMAR! I’M FROM THE FUTURE! MERLIN SENT US BACK IN TIME! WE WERE BEING ATTACKED, I WAS FROZEN IN SOME CRYSTAL THING AND WOKE UP IN YOUR TIME!” Jim roared out. He thought he had done something right as the grip was removed along with the hand, only for a forceful kick to slam against his back  
“do not raise your tone at me beast. From the future? Frozen in a crystal? Merlin would never do such a thing to betray me. Go on, speak you lies, spit in my face, do your troll tricks. Know that you have just had your privilege of living in the dungeon revoked.” the man cleared his throat  
“my kind, I was actually hoping on keeping him as my pet. I just love his screams and his body. I can shape him properly” after a few silent moments of thinking Arthur gave a sigh  
“fine. Have your pet. I do not want to see this beast anywhere outside of the dungeon though, is that clear?” the man looked at Jim and gave a creepy smile  
“crystal. Get it? Because he said he came in a crystal!” Arthur dead panned  
“yes.”  
“Would you like to stay and watch my king?”  
“no. I have other matters to attend to. I take my leave” the man bowed and waited to stand back up until king Arthur had left the room and the door closed. The man seemed giddy as he retrieved a whip  
“let’s start with some basic t-”  
“I’M NOT A BEAST! I’M NOT A PET!” Jim roared and struggled once again. The man simply walked behind him and lashed his sensitive exposed back, muscle and skin tearing apart  
“now now pet. Behave for your new master. Tell me what you know” another lash and Jim cried  
“I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” another lash, and another, and another  
“go on pet, tell me what you know”  
“NOTHING!” Jim spat out more blood as a ruthless assault of lashes continued. His vision went blurry and his body went limp and partially numb. He had used up everything he had left. The man gave one last lash before walking over to the forge

“now it’s time to work on your front. I’m debating on what to do below the belt. Castration could be helpful. Keep you docile. But let’s work on that later. For now, I want to see if I can squeeze out anymore of your strength and fighting spirit!” Jim watched the man take a molten brand and walk over  
“every artist must have a signature! Now, let’s cauterize that wound over your heart and place my signature on it, truly show who you belong to. doesn’t that sound nice?” Jim roared as loud as he had ever done before once it had touched his skin. The stink of hot burning flesh filled the air around them. Jim had halfway passed out, feeling such intense pain his body almost completely numbed itself. The final thing Jim registered was the mans hum along with a single sentence.

“hurting others just isn’t as satisfying as hurting you. I want you to know just how special you are to me!”

……………………..

“Jim!” Claire cried out as she, Douxie, and Archie ran into the room. She put her hands over her mouth  
“oh god Jim” she looked at the half troll. Sitting down quietly in a corner holding himself. Not even shaking. He just looked tired and given up on all hope. Claire noticed the only thing keeping him there was a metal collar chained to the wall giving him some room to move at least. Jim cried when she tried to remove it  
“s-stop! It has blades inside...if...it moves...digs in...deeper” Jim managed to gag out. His face was now dry, tears had long ago run out. Meanwhile Claires had started to pour  
“oh my god Jim. What did they do to you”  
“only my master did this.”  
“what? Master?” Jim nodded and began to hum the same tune his master did  
“I’m a beast. A pet on a leash.”  
“no. no you’re not!” Claire turned to Douxie and cried  
“We have to help him! Please!” Douxie was trying his best not to vomit from what he’s seeing, smelling, and experiencing overall.  
“we can’t remove the collar. It could kill him. Even if we could, by the looks of things he...might not last long if we move him around too much.”  
“WE CAN’T LEAVE HIM HERE! W-” Douxie put his hands up in a calming gesture  
“SHH! Keep your voice down! We won’t. We’ll figure a way. I promise” Claire froze up when she saw the pile of skin near the table. Along with it was his horn and

a finger.

Claire quickly looked at Jim’s hands, noticing now both had only 4. Claire’s sobbing became more intense  
“Jim your hand...” Jim whimpered out lightly  
“master says he doesn’t like when things are off balance. He’s going to let me keep my horn though if I behave”  
“you’re not a beast or a pet. You’re Jim. My Jim. We’re going to get you out of here and fix you.” Douxie laid a hand on her shoulder  
“when we do...he’s not going to be the same ever aga-”  
“shut up! Yes he will! We’ll have our Jim back! My Jim!”  
“Claire” Claire wiped her tears and tried to think of the best ideas to have them all escape  
“alright. First get Jim stable, then get him out of her-” Jim cried out loudly  
“I DON’T WANT TO GO! I CAN’T GO! I belong here with the other beasts.” Claire wiped her eyes and finally noticed his missing eye. His beautiful eyes now reduced by one. The single eye just looked so...broken. Jim wouldn’t come back. Douxie was right, even if they do help him recover, he’ll never be the same. Claire wanted to hold him close, pet him, soothe him, but he was far too damaged to touch. She had to hold still and refuse to lay a finger on him, least she harm him more. It was killing her to be unable to do anything right now. She sobbed out a simple  
“Jim...”


	3. explanation

Alright, So this isn't much to talk about. Basically I just wasn't feeling this anymore. Life happened and some other stuff, and then I just wasn't in the mood to write more stuff. I'm sorry to those that requested stuff, but I just wasn't feeling it =( so as the spoopy month ends, maybe next year I continue! or whatever! well thanks for reading! hope you have a nice day/night! =D


End file.
